1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cord retainer, generally called as a cord stopper, for retaining a cord threaded through the hem, waist or collar of a skiwear, a down jacket, a short coat or the like, or through the peripheral edge of a hood of a down jacket. The cord retainer is to be attached to an end cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 of the accompanying drawings shows a conventional cord retainer in which a slide 100 has a cord insertion hole 101 and a pair of downwardly projecting resilient legs 102 and, on the other hand, a one-end-closed cylindrical outer tube 200 has a pair of cord insertion holes 201 and a slope 202 at a lower part of an inside surface thereof. The resilient legs 102 are frictionally engageable with the slope 202 so that the slide 100 can have a resiliently urging mechanism (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1-39449).
FIG. 13 shows another conventional cord retainer in which a slide 110 has a cord insertion hole 111 and a projection 112 and, on the other hand, a cylindrical outer tube 210 has a pair of cord insertion holes 211 and an L-shape through-hole 213, with a non-illustrated bottom closure is fitted in a lower tube end. And the slide 110 is inserted in the outer tube 210 in such a manner that the projection 112 of the slide 110 is received in the L-shape through-hole 213, and a coil spring 214 is situated between the slide 110 and the bottom closure so that the slide 110 can have a resiliently urging mechanism (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-93224).
FIG. 14 shows still another conventional cord retainer which comprises a slide 120, an outer tube 220, a holding ring 222 and a coil spring 224. The slide 120 has a cord insertion hole 121 in its stem 122 and a pair of resilient legs 123 extending downwardly from the stem 122 and terminating each in a locking projection 124. The outer tube 220 is in the form of a cylinder with one end closed as a bottom, having a pair of cord insertion holes 221 in a tube wall and a central recess 223 in the bottom. The holding ring 222 is held around the legs 123 against the locking projections 124 with the coil spring 224 being compressed. Then as the slide 120 is inserted into the outer tube 220, the cord insertion hole 121 of the slide 120 is aligned with the cord insertion holes 221 of the outer tube 220. Then if the slide 120 is pressed down, the legs 123 are compressed by the central recess 223 of the tube bottom so that the holding ring 222 is removed off the legs 123. Thus the slide 120 can have a resiliently urging mechanism. This conventional cord retainer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-14807.
According to the conventional cord retainer disclosed in the first-named publication, the slide is resiliently urged by the combination of the resilient legs of the slide and the slope of the outer tube. However, any machanism for aligning the cord insertion holes of both the slide and the outer tube is provided. In the absence of such aligning mechanism, it is laborious and time-consuming to insert a cord through the cord retainer.
According to the second-named conventional cord retainer, for aligning the cord insertion holes of both the slide and the outer tube, it is essential to press the slide to compress the coil spring and also to turn the slide with respect to the outer tube, which is laborious and time-consuming. Further since the slide automatically restores the cord retaining position from the aligned position under the resiliency of the coil spring, smooth insertion of the cord cannot be achieved.
According to the third-named conventional cord retainer, the number of component elements or parts is relatively large and it is therefore laborious and time-consuming to assemble the cord retainer and especially to attach the coil spring. Further, for shifting from the aligned position to the cord retaining position, the cord is inserted through the slide and the outer tube with the cord insertion holes in alignment and it is necessary to press the slide further from the aligned position to remove the holding ring, which is very laborious due to the existence of the cord and the compressing process of the coil spring.